


Attention

by NeelMylo



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelMylo/pseuds/NeelMylo
Summary: REMEMBER THE CROQUEMBOUCHE. Set right after the wedding shower fight, the croquembouche fight. One-shot with a twisted plot. Cooperfeld.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> _How I need your attention..._  
_But, you’re not someone I can hold..._  
_How I need your attention... How I need your affection..._
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Faking It or any of its characters.  
A/N: AU-ish and mature content. Inspiration & Title: Attention by Wyatt.
> 
> I found this one-shot from 4 years ago, I can't believe I never posted this. Enjoy.

After an outburst of rage, jealousy and flying pastries on Farrah’s wedding shower, the two blonde girls were sent up to their rooms. As she stood there in front of the mirror, trying to get rid of the pastry remains in her hair, Amy couldn't help but glance at Lauren from time to time. Her angered expression amused her and somehow made her look at her a little too long.

“This isn’t gonna come out of my hair until I shower!” Lauren growled through gritted teeth as she tried to remove the creamy remains from her blonde locks.

“That’s what she said.” Amy said with a smug face and huffed.

“Classy. Are you adopted? Because, you look nothing like your mother.” Lauren retorted.

Amy got annoyed when she mentioned her mother. “...whom you hate.” She added to Lauren’s sentence.

“Stop saying I hate her. I don’t! W-we’ve spent time together and... now I like her, okay?” Lauren’s voice started to tremble as she paused and looked at Amy. “We both... enjoy... shopping and pedicures and yogalates and even though she’s 20 years older than me, she’s the best friend I have in this stupid town.” Lauren’s voice faded as she tried to fight back her tears and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut so hard that the picture next to the door fell off the wall. Glass shattered on the floor before silence fell.

Amy felt guilty for being so hard on Lauren and almost seeing her cry. She stood there for a moment analyzing what had been said and found it hard to swallow. _I’m such an asshole._ Glancing at Lauren’s door, she hesitated. _Should I go after her?_

***

The bathroom door swung open, making Lauren’s head shoot up from her knees. Amy entered her darkened room with nothing but the moonlight shining through the window, looking around, trying to find Lauren. Their eyes finally met and never broke contact as Amy quietly closed the door behind her and moved towards Lauren, who was tucked underneath the covers up to her waist. _Damn, those eyes._ She sat in her bed in her mint coloured tank top with her hair neatly draped over one shoulder. There wasn’t a single emotion on her face, it was as if she had gone numb and it was all Amy’s fault.

She kneeled beside Lauren’s bedside. “Lauren, I’m sorry.” She whispered as her hand hesitantly reached towards the lingering tear about to roll down Lauren’s cheek. Lauren closed her eyes as Amy’s thumb brushed against her skin. She looked down to her hands resting in her lap in which she held her face only moments ago. She didn’t even flinch or slap her hand away, she just sat there solemnly feeling alone and hurt.

Lauren’s words resounded in Amy’s head and she furrowed her brow. _Even though she’s 20 years older than me, she’s the best friend I have in this stupid town._

She seemed really upset and it was heartbreaking. Amy couldn’t imagine the discomfort of moving and leaving your friends behind because one of your parents decided to get married. “I didn’t mean to be such an asshole.” Amy apologized as she tried to place herself in Lauren’s shoes, still brushing her thumb over Lauren’s cheek. She didn’t know what came over her and why she was being so nice to Lauren of all people, even though, it was her fault that Lauren had cried and the thought alone of seeing her like that made her heart clench.

Lauren didn’t react to Amy and just kept staring at her hands. She had calmed down a bit and closed her eyes for a moment and then suddenly felt arms surrounding her shoulders. The warmth coming off of Amy was comforting as she felt a light squeeze. She rested her head against Amy’s, relaxing her petite body in her embrace as she brought her hands up to hold on to Amy’s shoulder. This was all Lauren needed, a simple hug.

It’s been a long time since Lauren had felt safe in someone’s embrace, other than her father’s, and she had to admit that it felt nice. She couldn’t help but cling to her, secretly not wanting her to let her go, not just yet, as she revelled in her warmth.

***

They stayed like that for a while as Amy could still feel the firm grip of Lauren’s hands on her arm. She gently started to caress her back, slowly stroking her hand up and down the length of her spine. She felt Lauren’s grip loosen, her thumb caressing her shoulder as she heard her exhale heavily. Without realizing it Amy started to draw circles on Lauren’s back with her fingertips as she buried her nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet perfume that was nestled in her neck. Lauren could feel Amy’s lips grazing against her shoulder and released her grip on her, slowly pulling away as their cheeks brushed against each other. Lauren then slightly tilted her head to capture Amy’s lips with her own, surprising the taller blonde with her sudden action.

When Amy hesitated to pull away, Lauren snaked her hands around Amy’s neck, restraining her from leaving her lips and pushing away every thought of stopping the kiss. Amy let her hands fall to the small of Lauren’s back and did nothing to resist her, she surrendered fully and willingly. For a brief moment she wondered why and asked herself that very same question. Why did Lauren kiss her and why did she let her? Her wondering thoughts faded when she felt Lauren’s arms wrap around her neck, pulling her in even closer.

She didn’t fight it, she didn’t stop it. She allowed Lauren to do whatever she wanted. Lauren, the feisty blonde who was living across from their shared bathroom, was the one who was now emitting soft whimpers at the touch of Amy’s tongue brushing against hers and her arms tightening around her waist. When Lauren took one step, Amy took the next.

Lauren shifted, trying to reposition herself in front of Amy whilst never breaking the kiss. She threw her legs on either side of Amy, who pulled her closer against herself and moaned at the touch of their bodies meeting up close. Lauren instinctively wrapped a leg around Amy’s waist, locking her in place as Amy guided her other leg to do the same. _Was this really about to happen? Shouldn’t we stop?_ Amy wondered as she felt her heartbeat accelerate and pushed Lauren on her back. As long as Lauren didn’t stop her, she wouldn’t.

_This is actually happening._ Lauren thought as she enjoyed everything she could take and receive from Amy. Once down on her back and underneath the taller blonde, she started to question herself. Was this what she wanted? Was this what Amy wanted? Why hadn’t she stopped her yet? _Why would she?_ What exactly was _this_? Was it mutual attraction, pure lust, convenience? This could be anything and neither of them objected, losing themselves in the heat of the moment.

Amy broke the contact between them, desperately wanting to know why as she hovered over the smaller blonde. “Lauren...” She whispered in between breaths. Lauren stared deep into her green eyes, pressing a finger against Amy’s lips and shaking her head aversely. Amy closed her eyes and recollected her thoughts after seeing Lauren bite down on her lip.

“We should sto-” She whispered, but was cut off by Lauren’s lips crashing into hers before she could finish her sentence. She let out a muffled moan as she felt Lauren’s fingers clench around her jaw, firmly kissing her and desperately trying to shut her up. Amy figured she didn’t want to hear her say those words. She cupped Lauren’s face with her hand, brushing her thumb over her cheek as she kissed her a little more intimate than intended.

She could feel Lauren’s grip soften around her jaw, brushing her thumb over her jaw line. She paused and then responded in a way beyond comprehension.

“Please, shut up and fuck me.” Lauren whispered, pulling Amy in and gradually licking her upper lip, making her exhale sharply and buck her hips against Lauren’s core. She gasped and smiled at her reaction, biting down on her lip as Amy quickly threw off her shirt and closed the space between their lips, only to turn aside her head and kiss the soft skin underneath her ear. She gave her a little nip and grazed her teeth down the length of her neck as one of her hands aggressively made its way down Lauren’s pastel pink pyjama bottoms, slipping under the fabric of her underwear. When her hand reached a soft patch of curly hair, she plunged her fingers in her skin, squeezing briefly as she bit down on the base of Lauren’s neck.

From that moment Amy’s mind went blank.

Lauren was quite responsive to her, arching her back and planting her nails into Amy’s shoulders as she winced in response. She clenched her legs around Amy’s waist as she felt fingers tickle her now wet folds, shaking every time a finger brushed against her clit. The sensation continued as Amy had marked her without realizing. Leaving the consequences for later, she smiled at the thought of Lauren walking around with her mark. Running her tongue past the fresh made mark, she received a whimper from Lauren’s lips, setting her fingers in motion as she slowly slid a finger inside of Lauren, drawing out a prolonging moan.

The sound of her voice made her head swim as she kissed Lauren across her jaw line up to her chin, locking their eyes as she drew her finger out at a painfully slow pace, flicking her clit. Lauren’s body shook as a wicked smile played on Amy’s lips. She was toying with her.

“Tease.” Lauren gasped as she locked her eyes on Amy.

“You’re so responsive.” Amy purred.

“I told you to shut u-AH!” Lauren’s sentence ended in a squeal as she felt two fingers being pushed inside her entrance. She threw her head back and pushed her hips up into Amy’s hand, her nails leaving red, crescent marks in her shoulders. She hissed at the touch of Lauren’s fingernails digging in her skin. Lauren was so tight but so warm around her fingers.

While bearing her neck, Amy took the opportunity to kiss and nip at her pale skin as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of Lauren, who wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders and rolled her hips against Amy’s hand. With every thrust of her fingers, Lauren’s moans grew louder and her legs clenched tighter around Amy’s waist. She was moving too much for Amy to be in control, so she quickly slid her free arm around her waist and held her in place as she pushed her pelvis against the back of her hand, thrusting deeper. Lauren yelped in response while scraping her nails across Amy’s back.

All Amy could do was growl at the fact that Lauren was using her nails as a response for everything she enjoyed. She was thankful for still wearing her tank top, otherwise her entire back might have been covered in red lines. The thought of Lauren’s markings aroused her as much as the fact that she had marked the girl underneath her.

She could feel Lauren’s walls tighten around her fingers and her breathing become erratic as she thrusted faster, biting down on the same spot as before. The smaller blonde whined as she neared her high, crying out while bucking her hips against Amy’s palm. Amy let out a muffled moan as she felt Lauren tighten all her muscles and roll her hips against her to ride out her orgasm, her body jolting every now and then until she relaxed, throwing her arms above her head.  
While releasing the skin captured between her teeth, she slowly drew out her fingers from Lauren, once again flicking her clit and receiving a high-pitched moan and from Lauren. Her body trembled under Amy’s touch as she gasped for air.

Amy grinned at the thought of being able to make Lauren moan like that and pushed herself up on her elbows as she forcefully rolled her groin against Lauren’s clit. She protracted a moan, exhausted from her climax, but still very sensitive as she pulled her knees up to feel more.

“Lauren.” Amy whispered in a sultry tone.

Lauren’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up to Amy above her. She felt her hand cup her face and leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Amy’s thumb caressed her cheek, trailing towards her lips as she could hear her heartbeat pulsate in her ears. She scanned her face, taking in every curve and crease, remembering how she would wiggle her eyebrow when she was being her confident self or how her lips would purse when she was up to something to get her way and those eyes, those bright blue eyes she could easily get lost into. At that moment Lauren opened her eyes to see Amy’s smile. She questioned her smile as her eyebrows twitched for a second.

“You’re so beautiful.” Amy whispered as she leaned in, brushing her lips across Lauren’s before capturing them in a gentle kiss. A soft moan escaped Lauren.


End file.
